


"It's Got Disaster Written All Over It"

by Yusuke_Kitagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuke_Kitagawa/pseuds/Yusuke_Kitagawa
Summary: The interrogation room was unbearablycold.Even with his uniform and gloves, Goro felt chills as he entered the room. He easily overtook the guard, gun in his hand and that idiot leader of the stupid Phantom Thieves sitting at the cold metal table in the middle of the room. The video footage wouldn’t make it out. He put a bullet through the guard’s head easily, shifting his gaze and his aim to the other boy’s head.“You don’t have to do this.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	"It's Got Disaster Written All Over It"

The interrogation room was unbearably _cold._

Even with his uniform and gloves, Goro felt chills as he entered the room. He easily overtook the guard, gun in his hand and that idiot leader of the stupid Phantom Thieves sitting at the cold metal table in the middle of the room. The video footage wouldn’t make it out. He put a bullet through the guard’s head easily, shifting his gaze and his aim to the other boy’s head.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Goro could’ve laughed. What an idiot to think that he could disobey orders. He wasn’t even allowed to have his own personality. He wouldn’t do it if he could, but he had no goddamn choice.

“Goro, I-”

“Shut up! Don’t call me that!” Goro yelled into the empty space of the interrogation room, voice echoing loudly as his aim moved slightly, firing a warning shot just past the other’s head. It grazed his hair, a small tuft of fluffy black falling to the table, singed off from the rest of it. If he hadn’t moved his arm, the other would’ve died. This wasn’t the cognitive world anymore. He had killed an officer in the real world, and he was about to kill a highschool student, just a year younger than him, as well.

“..Akechi,” the other spat, like his family name was a sour taste in his mouth. Goro hated it, too, he had to admit, but to think that this boy had the _audacity_ to even think of calling him by his given name, like they were _friends._ “You can run away, if you don’t do this. You can come with us, and we can help you become stable agai-”

“Bullshit! I’ve tried! He’ll just find me again and beat me until I can’t breathe! I don’t want to even _look_ at your stupid band of thieves again!” Goro shouted, his hands shaking. Kurusu’s offer was one he wanted to take, so, so bad, but he couldn’t. If he tried to get away again, his father would just pull him back and break him into an even more perfect shell of a human being. Until he only resembled a doll. The second part was a lie, he wanted to get away so badly, to be free of his father’s wrath and _stupid_ rules, wanted to run away with the Phantom Thieves to a life he knew he could never pursue under his current circumstances, but that was impossible. 

“Akechi..” Kurusu whispered softly, like there wasn’t a gun pointed at his head and drugs in his system. He didn’t speak much, Goro knew that, but he tried. “You’re acting out of fear. Your reasoning skills aren't functioning correctly.” 

“You think I don’t already know that?” Goro seethed, gripping the gun so tight that the leather of his glove creaked. “I’m broken beyond repair, _Kurusu._ Don’t say another word, or I’m putting a bullet through your skull.” Kurusu looked panicked as he said that, his eyes widening and his mouth opening in a last split-second attempt to get Goro to calm down.

“Goro, I lo-”

His words were cut short as another gunshot sounded in the nearly empty room. Goro hadn’t gone back on his word, shooting Kurusu right in the forehead. He stood there for a moment as blood trickled down his pale and bruised face, his now lifeless body falling against the table with a thud and a sickening splat, blood now covering the table and some specks of dark red managing to make its way onto Goro’s uniform. 

The gun fell to the ground with a clatter that seemed too loud, and Goro followed soon after, clutching at his hair as he fell to his knees. He could’ve screamed. He felt disgusting. He knew exactly what Kurusu was about to say, and he shot him. Because he was ordered to. He followed orders like some fucking _dog,_ and he felt sick to his stomach, like he could just vomit right there. He almost did, because the smell of fresh blood overtook his senses and it made him so sick, shadows didn’t have blood and just dissolved easily, it reminded him so much of finding his mother dead in a bathtub of her own blood, wrists slit and little red droplets on the floor and-

He felt blood drip from the table onto his head. Kurusu’s blood. _Akira’s_ blood. It was over. His friends would live in pain and fear the rest of their lives, and they’d resent him if he tried to come back, no matter how much he pleaded, because he killed their precious leader and he was a _monster_ for doing it.

Goro’s eyes slipped closed and he fell to the floor, his head thudding against the cold ground as the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! It was not intended to be AkeShu, as it's not my favorite ship, but Akira does try to mention that he loves Akechi to try and get him to stop from shooting him but uh oh guess that didn't work
> 
> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed! I'm very new here and would appreciate it!


End file.
